1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam jet apparatus of a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a steam jet apparatus of a vacuum cleaner which is separable and can be selectively attached to the handle of the cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner has a cleaner body having a driving motor to generate a suction force, a suction extension pipe connected with the cleaner body, and a suction brush installed at one end of the suction extension pipe in order to draw in dust from a cleaning surface. A handle with an on/off switch is usually disposed at one end of a suction extension pipe. Moreover, the suction extension pipe with a suction brush has a structure to be connected to and separated from the handle, thus a user can easily clean corners and other confined areas of the cleaning surface by manipulating the handle.
In the meantime, when the user cleans with the vacuum cleaner having the above construction, dust and other substances are drawn into the cleaner body by being drawn with air through a suction brush attachment. However, stains or microbes on cleaning surfaces such as floors, carpets, furniture, drapes and other such surfaces are not easily removed by vacuum power alone.
Providing a jet of steam is a widely known way of facilitating removal of such stubborn stains or microbes, and accordingly, many attempts have been made to develop a vacuum cleaner having a reliable and user-friendly steam jet apparatus.